Aquella noche
by Aelynb
Summary: Una noche en la que Regina se pelea con su mejor amiga y esto casi provoca un accidente. Pero afortunadamente alguien estaba ahí para salvarla. ONE-SHOT / AU


**Hola. Quería compartirles este fic que apareció súper espontáneamente en mi cabeza. Es muy corto, pero espero que les guste, porque pase mucho tiempo tratando de escribirlo tal cual lo imaginé. Okey. Ya no los aburriré. Disfruten la lectura.**

**AQUELLA NOCHE**

* * *

Regina estaba ahí, puntual, como siempre. Se había quedado de ver con su mejor amiga Mary Margaret, en el bar de siempre: 'Storybrooke'. Estaba sentada en el último banco, al final de la barra. Vestía un suéter lila de manga larga, unos jeans oscuros y unas zapatillas negras de piso. Su pose era típica de alguien que está aburrido. Los codos sobre la barra y su mentón reposaba en la palma de su mano derecha.

La mujer que atendía era ya de una edad avanzada. Traía su cabello blanco amarrado en un chongo, usaba lentes y parecía estar de mal humor -¿Va a ordenar algo?

-No por el momento, estoy esperando a alguien.

La mujer asintió y se fue, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada fría e intimidante.

Media hora después, una mujer de cabellos negros, largos y ondulados entró al lugar, seguida de un hombre rubio de ojos azules.

La chica miraba para todos lados, hasta que finalmente pudo ver a Regina. Tomó al hombre de la mano y ambos caminaron hasta ella. -Perdón Regi. Se me hizo tarde- Dijo Mary al acercarse y besar la mejilla de su amiga.

Regina rodó los ojos -No te preocupes, ya me acostumbré a tus retrasos.

Sonrió -En fin. Mira...- Jaló al hombre del brazo, haciéndolo dar unos cuantos pasos al frente -El es mi novio, David.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos y después los recién llegados tomaron asiento.

La señora de la barra regresó al notar que ya había más personas -¿Ya van a ordenar?

-Si. Pidamos algo... Amm... Yo quiero una piña colada- Sugirió Mary.

-Ok. Yo quiero un tequila- Dijo David, rápidamente.

Regina no se encontraba de humor para beber -Yo sólo quiero un vaso de agua- La señora asintió, lo anotó todo en una hojita y se retiró.

-¿Estas bromeando? Regina, no puedo creer que te enojes porque llegué tarde y ahora no vas a disfrutar la noche. Ya te dije que lo siento.

-Snow...- Regina siempre la había llamado 'Snow', debido a la piel tan blanca de su amiga -No estoy enojada. Simplemente no quiero beber.

-Eso es mentira. Tu te pones pesada por cualquier cosa. Pareces reina.

En verdad no había estado enojada. Pero ese comentario la hizo enfurecer -Oh! Disculpame! No es mi intención hacerte sentir incómoda...- Respondió sarcástica -Tu siempre te sientes como una maldita princesa, todo te ofende- Regina se levantó de su asiento y salió del lugar a toda prisa, prácticamente echando fuego.

Snow notó el enojo de su amiga y quiso detenerla, pero desgraciadamente ya no la alcanzó.

Regina y Snow eran las mejores amigas, pero cuando peleaban, eran las peor que enemigas. Ambas sabían cómo hacerse daño la una a la otra. Pero a pesar de eso siempre arreglaban las cosas.

-Es una desgraciada...- Decía Regina mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa. La calle estaba sola y oscura; cosa que la hizo revisar la hora... 9:30 p.m!

Apresuró el paso, y de un momento a otro iba a cruzar la calle, sin siquiera mirar a los lados. No notó que el "siga" acababa de ponerse y los autos comenzaban a avanzar, siguió caminando.

-Cuidado!- Una mano desconocida la tomó del brazo con fuerza y la regresó a la acera; justo antes de que un carro pasara a toda velocidad, casi arrollándola. Regina se asustó al darse cuenta e involuntariamente cerró los ojos y se aferró a la persona que la había salvado.

-Te encuentras bien?- Dijo al separarla un poco. Ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero asintió con la cabeza. Él quedó asombrado al verla... Era hermosa, su cabello oscuro hacía ver su cara más blanca, las pestañas largas y enchinadas... Y sus labios... Rojos, rojos y adornados por esa misteriosa cicatriz.

Sonrió -Mi nombre es Robin.

Finalmente Regina abrió los ojos y lo miró... Por un momento quedó perdida en sus ojos gris azulado. -Mucho gusto, Robin. Gracias por salvarme- Estrechó su mano -Yo soy Regina.

-Encantado... Deberías de fijarte antes de cruzar las calles. No quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado sí yo no hubiera estado aquí.

Ese comentario hizo que las mejillas de Regina se pusieran rojas -Lo sé... Es que no presté atención. Estaba un poco distraída.

-No te preocupes. No me molestaría volver a verte otra vez...- Rió al ver su reacción -Perdón... Quise decir 'salvarte'.

Soltó una carcajada -Okey. A mi tampoco me molestaría.

Robin sacó una tarjetita de su bolsillo trasero y se la entregó. -Toma. Por si algún día necesitas a un 'héroe' sólo llámame y yo estaré ahí.

-Gracias- Ella igual le dió una tarjeta -Por si... Por si acaso. El la aceptó y asintió -Bueno, Robin. Me tengo que ir.

-Okey. Ten por seguro que te llamaré.

Sonrió -Estare esperando- Se dió la vuelta y cruzó exitosamente la calle para dirigirse a su casa, más feliz de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Tenía un único pensamiento rondado su cabeza... **_Esa noche sólo sería la primera de muchas más..._**

* * *

**Gracias por leer. **

**No sé sí les interese, pero tengo otro fic OutlawQueen en proceso llamado "Recuérdame".**

**En fin... Cualquier comentario y/o crítica constructiva son más que bienvenidos.**


End file.
